Little Wonders
by sinfullywicked
Summary: Fifteen strangers trying to figure out life in New York City. In their journey they became a family. Not only romance and humor but also angst, drama, family and friendship. There's lots of characters from different shows so please give it a try please.
1. Prologue

**Sweet Serendipity**

Liz nervously walks up to the podium, placing her flash cards as she soothed out her gown. She scanned the crowd almost lost for words at how many people were staring at her. Her grim look changed into a smile when she saw all her friends giving her thumbs ups or smiling back at her. She looked at the graduating group and smiled even more when she locked eyes with Max. She turned back to her cards and cleared her throat.

I never believed in destiny but that's what brought all of us together in the most unlikely way and fate kept us bound together. We were fifteen strangers, who went through love,

_Zac and Vanessa are taking pictures while Zac is rowing a boat at the lake in Central Park. They share a brief kiss when Vanessa quickly shoots a picture._

hope,

_Han is drifting in his care in the night on the streets of NYC. Mike who's practicing dance moves in front of a mirror._

heartbreak, confusion

_Giselle watches Drew from afar cheating on her by having sex with a random girl; she takes off in his car. Santana face contorted into many emotions when Brittney was breaking up with her for someone else. She hugged her then left. _

happiness,

_Elena jumps on Stefan's back as they walk down the Times Square and enjoying their ice creams. _

pain,

_Puck is in the doctor's office waiting for news; the doctor comes in with a grim facial expression and closes the door. _

dreams,

_Rachel dragging Finn, who was flashing a lopsided grin at his adorable girlfriend, by the arm into a Broadway musical "Wicked." Sam placing moving boxes in the apartment then falls into the couch and Quinn copies then feeds him some fruit. _

struggle,

_Max and Liz board the bus to NYC, running away from their old life. Liz leans on Max's shoulder, looking at her wedding ring then flashes smiles at each other as the bus departs._

We not only became best friends but a family. I know I wouldn't have gotten through school or even be up here if it weren't for them. 

**Characters:**

Gisele Yashar (Gal Gadot) Han Lue (Sung Kang)

Finn Hudson (Cory Monteith) Rachel Berry (Lea Michele)

Vanessa Hudgens Zachery Efron

Samuel Evans (Chord Overstreet) Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron)

Elizabeth Parker (Shiri Appleby) Maxwell Evans (Jason Behr)

Stefan Salvatore (Paul Wesley) Elena Gilbert (Nina Dobrev)

Santana Lopez (Naya Rivera) Michael Chang (Harry Shum)

Noah Puckerman (Mark Sallings)

**Other mentionable: **Andrew (Gisele's ex), Jamie Chung (Santana's girlfriend for awhile), Tina Cohen-Chang (junior), Kurt Hummel (went to school in LA), and Blaine Anderson (junior)


	2. Giselle

**This is my new story idea so I hope everyone likes it. I redid this chapter because I write better in people's points of view. I fixed this chapter because I got a review of someone not understanding which was by the way very helpful so it made me re-evaluate the whole story and I think this is a better way. So you may not know all the characters but I'll make sure I explain each and everyone of them along the way. Some are from the shows: Roswell, Glee & The Vampire Diaries and some are from the movies: High School Musical and Fast Five.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Andrew and other few characters. **

**Three Years Ago:**

**Gisele POV:**

I finished strapping my heels on then fluffed my dark brown hair, smoothing my white t down to my leather pants as I nodded towards the bouncer in the entrance. Flashes of green mixed with smoke clouded my senses as I stepped into Envy, one of the hottest clubs in New York City as known as one of my friends and I's hang out spot. While briefly scanning the area, I walked toward the bar. I slapped down on the bar to get the bartenders attention. "Pucker Punch on the rocks."

"You got it babe," the Mohawk bartender slyly commented as he fixed my drink.

She rolled her eyes, internally cursing at his nickname for me. "Puck. How many times do I have to tell you stop calling me babe," I scolded.

He chuckled, leaned over as he passed my drink. "About as many times as you denied going out with me."

I shook my head before taking a sip. "So where's everyone?"

"Santana, Elena, Vanessa and Zac are on the dance floor, Max had the day off so he's spending it with Liz, Stefan just went to the bathroom, Quinn is off serving drinks, and I don't know about the other four."

"Yeah I don't think Finn and Rachel are coming. When I left the apartment, they looked too cozy to want to go out."

Puck scuffed as he shook his head. "Figures. Rachel always has Finn by the balls."

She laughed. "Why so bitter? Are you jealous?"

"Psh hell no. It would just be nice to see my boy every once in awhile," he stated, walking off to other customers.

"Giselle," a warm familiar voice called from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Stefan. He gave me a bear hug before sitting to my left. Stefan had strong angular features, which made him all the more irresistible. But I didn't see him in the way many girls did. One reason was because he simply wasn't my type but we made great friends and I was pretty content with that. And the other reason was because he so happened to be one of my best friends boyfriend and I'm definitely not the homewrecker type.

"Hey Stefan," I happily greeted back. "Decided not to be out there on the dance floor?"

He gave a side smirk, signaling Puck to give him something to drink. "Come on you know I'm not the dancing type."

I softly laughed before tipping my glass and clanking it with his.

"Two shots of tequila," a blonde tiredly placed her tray on the bar. She wore black dress pants with a matching vest that covered her white shirt. Her long golden hair framed her classic beauty perfectly. "Hey guys," she smiled weakly.

"Aww Quinny you look beat," I observed, pulling her in a hug for comfort.

She sat down on the other side of me, letting out a long sigh. "It's so packed today."

"Well people are going back to school tomorrow. This is probably their end of the summer bash," Stefan replied then continued to drink his soda.

"That's true. I'm going to miss this summer." I slightly frowned. This summer has not only been the best but it's how Stefan, Quinn, Puck, the rest of the group and I cemented our friendship.

"Why start missing it now when it's not even over yet," someone from behind us commented, causing all of us to turn around to see Santana in her red skin tight mini dress with her lips painted crimson red and her raven hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. "Hi Gigi, Q, Buzz kill," she addressed as she hugged me.

Stefan, who had a straight face, slowly shook his head. "Gee thanks Satan."

She smirked as she patted his back. "No problem buzz kill," she comically repeated. She stole a shot from someone who was passing by and threw it back quickly. "So what's this talk about summer ending?"

"Nothing just talking about how school starts tomorrow for most people," Stefan responded, smiling when he felt delicate hands wrap around his torso from behind. He turned around hugged a brunette wearing a pink halter top with black lace trimming the top.

"Hey Giselle," she happily said towards me. "Hey babe," she cooed, briefly kissing Stefan.

"Hey Elena," I greeted back, kissing her cheek.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Eww so while you lovebirds eat each other whole I'm going to party my ass off with Giselle and Quinn over here," she said, dragging us along with her.

"San I'm working," Quinn whined but decided not to fight with Santana because it was never worth it.

When we reached the middle of the dance floor, I spotted Zac and Vanessa closely dancing next to each other. Vanessa was definitely the sweetest girl out of the group and she was incredibly loyal, not that I thought all of my other friends weren't loyal. She wore a pretty purple dress that stopped just above her knees. Her boyfriend, Zac, was just like all the guys in my group of friends, gorgeous. There was difference though among the guys. Zac's was his ocean blue, memorizing eyes. "Look who I found," Santana commented. Vanessa shrieked as she made a dash towards me, putting me in a tight hug.

"Elle you made it!"

I laughed at how cute she was. "Hi V." Zac kissed my cheek. "Hey Zac."

He nodded. "Giselle."

As soon as I knew it, Santana pulled me closer towards her and started dancing. We all danced, laughed or drank as the music blasted until someone caught my eye as the music changed from techno to R&B. The closer he got, the more guarded I became. "Hey babe," greeted as he gave me a peck. I stood there frozen by his touch. "Can we talk?" he asked. I slowly nodded, letting him lead me to the familiar place I used to love. When we reached upstairs to his apartment, I folded my arms after shedding the leather jacket off and onto the couch.

"What did you want to talk about?" I coldly questioned.

He sighed, reaching for my hand, caressing it. "Why are you being so distant?"

I rolled her eyes and scuffed. What a scumbag. I felt he was either the dumbest person alive or the greatest actor on playing dumb. "Like you don't know," I murmured.

He shook his head while pinching the bridge of nose. "That's the thing I don't Giselle!" he stated, clearly frustrated with me.

"So you did nothing these past two days Drew?" He looked at her confused. "Of course you don't remember," I snarled as tears threatened to come down but I wouldn't let them because I'm much stronger than that.

He cautiously moved closer, rubbing my arms in comfort. "Giselle whatever I did I'm sorry. I love you and hate when you're mad at me." He lifted my chin so I can lock eyes with him, seeing nothing but guilt and lies in his chocolate brown eyes. "Can we just make up and go lay down?" he asked hopeful.

I turned my head away from him, thinking for a minute. I let my mind wander back to when we first met, the dates we've been on and a time when I really saw myself with him forever but all that now sounded silly. I was remembering how many years we've had together and how much it was killing me to even look at him. I felt a mixture of disgust and pain. There was only one way to end this and even if it wasn't exactly the right way, it was my way of coping. I looked at him again. I nodded before walking into his bedroom for what I knew was the last time.

**Good? Bad? Please Review. I like people's opinions on how I'm doing or what you like or dislike about the story. Thanks ^_^**


	3. Finn & Rachel

**Here's another chapter. Sorry for the slow update but no worries I'm done with school until September so there will be frequent updates. I'm sorry for the confusion about this story. I know not everyone knows all the characters and I'll try my best to explain each of them and their backgrounds in the story. So Rachel, Finn, Sam, Quinn, Mike, Puck and Santana are all characters from Glee. They come from Lima, Ohio and headed to NYC to achieve their dreams. Santana is a lesbian, who has a girlfriend named Brittany back in Lima. Mike also has a girlfriend named Tina back in Lima. Brittany failed her senior year twice and is repeating it again. Tina was a sophomore when the rest were seniors. Quinn was dating Finn when she was a sophomore then got pregnant by Puck and by the end of her sophomore year she gave her baby to Rachel's estrange birth mother Shelby. Rachel was raised by two gay fathers and her mother Shelby gave her up the same way Quinn did. Quinn started dating Sam her junior year of high school and Rachel started dating Finn the end of her sophomore year of high school. Finn had sex with Santana mid sophomore year and lied to Rachel about being a virgin so when Santana told her Rachel cheated on Finn by kissing Puck. Finn and Rachel broke up mid junior year causing Finn to help Quinn cheat on Sam by making out with her. Quinn and Finn dated again but broke up almost the end of junior year because Finn still loved Rachel. Rachel and Finn got back together the end of junior year. As for Quinn and Sam they got back together mid senior year. Whoa that was alot to explain lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story or their backgrounds. Only certain ideas and ways I see these people as they all survive NYC.**

**Rachel POV:**

I woke up, taking in my surroundings. I looked out of my lofty windows that reached the floor. I don't think I'll ever get over the view of the city especially at night when it's filled with bright lights. It must've been early morning currently because the sun was barely peaking out of the horizon but the city was just as busy as any other day. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a head lean on my shoulder and his broad arms holding me tighter as my smile widened. "Morning," he said groggily.

"Good morning," I happily sighed, releasing myself out of his grip and getting out of bed.

"No come back to bed," he whined. I laughed an airy laugh before turning around to look at him. He looked adorable with his hair sticking out in different directions.

"Finn you know I have my daily morning routine," I explained as I leaned over and kissed him. I licked my lips to savor the feeling. "You know I would much rather stay with you in bed all day but…"

"You wouldn't be Rachel Berry without keeping up with your schedule," he finished, laying on his back and putting his arms behind his head.

I leaned on the doorway of the bathroom, grinning at him. "Precisely."

"I love you," he commented before going back to sleep.

"I love you too," I whispered, slipping into the bathroom.

I have this elaborate ritual in the morning. First, I do a vigorous thirty-minute workout on the elliptical machine with nothing to look ahead to but my bulletin of my dreams attached to it. Next, I shower but not as thorough as my evening showers because the world is a very dirty place. Brush teeth, eyebrows, and moisturizer, followed by an ice water face bath from Joan Crawford in Mommy Dearest, the height of glamour. Fine something cute to wear then condition and brush my hair. After my ritual, I checked to see if Giselle came home. When I didn't see her in bed, I checked my phone to see if she texted me. That was our number one house rule; let one another know what they're up to and if they won't be home for the night. I frowned when I didn't see a text from her. I went to cook breakfast for Finn and I, thinking that I'll call her then the police if she wasn't home by the time I finished cooking.

**Finn POV:**

I woke up to the smell of eggs drifting in air. I checked the clock that read eight and decided it was finally to get up. When I got sluggishly walked to the kitchen, I smiled at the sight of Rachel singing and dancing around as she cooked breakfast. Moments like this made me ever wonder why I was even scared to come to New York with her, Santana, Mike, Puck, Quinn and Sam. I would've never experienced half of the amazing things here if I'd stayed in Lima. I shook the 'what ifs' out of my mind and focused on Rachel, the love of my life. I walked quietly behind her and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, scaring her until she relaxed in my arms. "I love to wake up to food and you're singing in the morning," I whispered in her ear.

She didn't even have to turn around for me to see her smile as she flipped a few pancakes. "Well I love the fact that you love that," she remarked, turning off the stove then turning in my arms, throwing her arms around my neck. I looked at her with awe. She was so beautiful, not that she wasn't beautiful all the time with her wide brown doe eyes, soft brown wavy hair, million dollar winner smile and even though she has a big Jewish nose it perfectly suited her. She had this classic beauty yet she had this sneaky sexy look to her. "What?" she asked as her brows creased in confusion.

I shook my head, caressing her cheeks softly. "Nothing just thinking how lucky I am to have you." Her smiled widened at the compliment before turning back to making the eggs.

"Finn you are very charming and much too kind but it is _me _who is lucky to have such an incredible boyfriend. Now go sit breakfast is almost done," she commanded while wiping her hands on her apron, shooing me away from her. I chuckled before sitting on the small table in the kitchen. When she placed a glass of orange juice and my plate of eggs, bacon and chocolate chip pancakes in front of me, the front door opened. Giselle quietly walked down the hall and pass the doorway to the kitchen until she saw Rachel and I watching her with amuse faces.

She groaned as she walked into the kitchen. "Don't say anything," she hissed at me with a pointed finger. I put my hands up in defense and kept quiet. She plopped down in the seat in front of me as Rachel set a glass of juice in front of her. "Thanks," she weakly offered a small smile before leaning on her hand.

She glanced at me and rolled her eyes. "What Finn?" she asked annoyed.

"I didn't say anything."

She put her hand from out of her chin down. "By the way you're looking at me, I know you want to say something so might as well say it."

I smirked at how well she knew me. "You look like shit."

"Finn!" Rachel yelled because of my cursing.

"Sorry," I said to her then turned back to Giselle. "You look like crap," I corrected.

She quietly laughed. "Thanks. What a great friend you are," she sarcastically stated as she got up, kissed Rachel cheek then ruffled my hair when she walked by me. "Well I'm off to bed," she said before leaving to her room.

Ok so you might be confused so let me explain. Rachel is my girlfriend since high school and I know what you're thinking but no we don't live together. She lives a few blocks away from me with her roommate, Giselle. We met her at our job last February, when Rachel was still dorming at NYADA. Rachel decided to move into Giselle's apartment in the beginning of the summer, when Giselle's last roommate left without any notice and we've all gotten pretty close. Giselle is a tough person and hardly had any friends when I first met her. You would think someone who is tall, beautiful and basically model-like should have billions of friends but not her.

I'm rooming with Sam and Puck. We've been in the same apartment since last year because it was mandatory that Rachel dorm for one year at NYADA. As for me, I go to Pace University to become an actor. Thanks to Rachel showing me that I shouldn't be afraid to dream as big as her. After Rachel and I finished our breakfast, we sat on the couch and watched TV.

**Rachel POV:**

"What time are the others coming?" I asked Finn. He lifted his arm from around me to check his watch.

"Around 12 so in thirty minutes," he said, putting his arm back around my waist and his attention back to the movie. I snuggled into Finn's side, mindlessly making invisible circles on his chest, when there was a knock at the door. Finn and I briefly looked at each other before I got up to get the door.

Once I opened the door, Andrew rudely barged in, murmuring hey as he walked by me and directly into Giselle's room. I stared at her door for a few minutes then walked back to the living room.

"Who was that?" Finn asked.

"Andrew," I simply stated, sitting back down.

We heard them argue for at least ten minutes before her door opened again.

"You're such a bitch," he said enraged.

"Yeah well at least I'm not a liar and cheater asshole," Giselle screamed then slammed her room door, causing him to slam the front door as well. We peaked over the couch after Andrew left then looked at each other shocked.

"I think I should go talk to her," I said. When I stood up and turned around, I felt Finn grab my hand, causing me to turn around.

"Don't. Not yet at least. Give her time to cool off for awhile," he pleaded. I sighed then nodded, sitting back down. He smiled down at me then looked back to the movie. I laid my head on his arm, worrying about Giselle throughout the rest of the movie.

**Finn POV:**

There was a knock at the door after the movie finished. Rachel got up to get it while I changed the channel to the football game. "Hi Finn," I heard from behind me. I craned my neck towards the kitchen to see Elena, Vanessa, Quinn and Liz carrying groceries and placing them on the counter. I smiled and waved before turning back to the game. "Hey Frankenteen!" I rolled my eyes at Santana's comment and waved without looking back.

"Hey bro," Puck greeted, jumping over the couch and sat next to me as we did our usual handshake. Sam, Zac, Max, Stefan and Mike all came greeted me while sitting on the other couches.

"What game is this?" Max asked.

"Giants vs. Patriots. Giants are in the league," I explained.

"That's what I like to hear," Zac said, fist bumping me.

**No One's POV:**

All the girls were preparing to cook dinner except for Santana. Rachel started by taking out the baby carrots, washed them then set them down on the kitchen aisle. Santana hopped on her stool on the other side of the aisle and grabbed a baby carrot from the bowl. "Where's G?"

Rachel frowned. "She's in her room."

The girls looked at her to explain. "Drew," was all she had to say, earning eye rolls from Santana and Quinn.

"Again?" Liz inquired, pouring water in a pot and setting it on the stove. Rachel nodded.

"What happened this time?" Santana groaned, tried of hearing about the asshole that kept on breaking her best friends heart.

Rachel shrugged as she cut some cucumbers. "I haven't gone in there yet. I'm giving her some time to relax."

"Good idea," Vanessa, who was cutting thin slices of chicken, remarked.

Santana leaned on her hand and rolled her eyes again. "This wouldn't be a problem if she just play on my team," Santana smirked.

Puck laughed. "If she played for you're team, she would be running back into my arms," Puck joked. "Then again that would be the perfect plan to get into her pants," he quickly corrected, earning a jab to the arm by Finn.

"Puck that's extremely rude," Quinn snapped at him.

He shrugged as he raised his hands in defense. "It's who I am babe. I remember you liked it once," he said with a wink.

"Screw you Puck," Quinn said, getting really annoyed by him already.

Puck blew her a kiss. "Anytime."

"Puck," Sam warned.

"What? You know I'm just kidding Sammy boy. Your girl here is the one who has her panties in a twist," he replied, causing Quinn to throw a slice of bread from the loaf she was cutting. Puck ducked before it could hit him. "See what I mean. Crazy Quinn is back!" he said dramatically.

"Crazy Quinn?" Giselle interrupted, grabbing everyone's attention as she walked out of her room.

"Ah look who decided to finally come out," Santana commented as she opened her arms wide. "Come to Auntie Tana," she cooed towards Giselle.

She hugged Santana before sitting on the stool next to her, dropping her head on the isle. "So what happened with Drew?" Elena questioned while cutting some lettuce and tomatoes. Giselle looked up confused.

"How did you…" she looked at Rachel's guilty face and understood how they all knew about her and Drew's fight. "Andrew and I are officially over for good."

"I'm sorry sweetie," Elena sympathesized.

She shrugged. "I'll survive better without him."

"That's our girl," Santana voiced with satisfaction.

Giselle lightly laughed. "Anyway why is Puck calling you crazy Quinn?" she directed towards Quinn.

Quinn stopped cutting bread and placed the knife down. "You remember the story of how I was pregnant with Beth?"

Giselle nodded. "Yeah you tried to pass her as Finn's but he later found out it was Puck's then when you had her you gave her to Rachel's birth mother so she could have a better life."

"Right so during my pregnancy I was a little difficult."

Puck guffawed. "A little? Try totally off her rocker. Giselle she was totally psycho during and after the pregnancy," he inputted.

"I blame the hormones," Quinn defended.

"That doesn't explain after," Finn interjected.

Quinn lifted her knife and pointed it towards the boys. "Listen it was just a very dark time for me but I got through it." Her face softened. "Thanks to Rachel, Finn and Sam." She smiled at Sam, who was grinning back at her.

"Hey! What about me?" Puck and Santana said simultaneously.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You guys helped too," she sarcastically stated and everyone except Puck and Santana laughed.

Stefan watched Mike, who was constantly looking at his phone. "Everything ok Mike?" he asked.

Mike looked up at him a little startled. He rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "Yeah man just waiting for Tina to call me back."

Puck scoffed. "Tina's a cool chick and all but she's in high school man."

"I hate to admit it but Puck is right. Long distant relationships are hard. That's what I heard from my brother Kurt about Blaine," Finn added.

"Watch out she could be cheating on you then when you least expect it she'll break your heart in tiny little pieces," Giselle remarked without even realizing Mike's worried face.

"Giselle," Vanessa hissed to Giselle, giving her a stern look and mouthed to her stop. Giselle looked at her then at Mike, instantly feeling bad.

"Sorry…"

Puck leaned back in the couch. "How do you know that she's not cheating on you? I mean you guys are like 592 miles away from each other."

Mike froze and thought about Tina and if she would really cheat. She has been pretty distant and whenever they did talk the conversations were generic. No Tina wasn't like that, when he left for college in New York, they promised each other they would make it through this year long distant relationship.

Santana turned to him and popped another carrot in her mouth. "There's nothing to worry about Chang. Tina is and always will be faithful to you," she said with a wink.

Zac patted his back. "Yeah man everything is just getting crazy with school. This is her senior year of high school."

Mike gave a small smile to everyone and nodded his head assured by his friends' explanations, forgetting about all his doubts.

"Sunday dinner is almost ready!" Rachel exclaimed in the kitchen, trying to cheer everyone's mood.

**Good? Bad? Please review! Also thank you for the reviews on this story. It really means alot to me. It means so much I'm thanking you by your usernames so thank you:**

**kassoug4**

**Terra**

**pumpkinking5**

**noro**

**and anon**


	4. Announcement to clear the confusion

**Okay here's a break down of things that could make this story less confusing for you readers. Thanks for reading this story and hope this gives you alittle more of an understanding of what's going on. **

**Title: Little Wonders (Glee), Count on Me (TVD) & Sweet Serendipity (HSM)**

Fifteen best friends living in the big city through their struggles, heartbreak, love, confusion, pain, happiness, hope and dreams.

**The characters that are mentioned in the story and who they are or going to be in a relationship with.**

**Characters:**

Gisele Yashar (Gal Gadot) & Han Lue (Sung Kang)

Finn Hudson (Cory Monteith) & Rachel Berry (Lea Michele)

Vanessa Hudgens & Zachery Efron

Samuel Evans (Chord Overstreet) & Lucy Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron)

Elizabeth Parker (Shiri Appleby) & Maxwell Evans (Jason Behr)

Stefan Salvatore (Paul Wesley) & Elena Gilbert (Nina Dobrev)

Santana Lopez (Naya Rivera) & Michael Chang (Harry Shum)

Noah Puckerman (Mark Sallings)

**Other mentionable: **Andrew (Gisele's ex), Jamie Chung (Santana's girlfriend for awhile), Tina Cohen-Chang (senior), Kurt Hummel (Finn's brother, who went to school in LA), and Blaine Anderson (Kurt's boyfriend and is a senior)

**Schools:**

Columbia – Max & Liz

FIT (Fashion Institute of Technology) – Sam & Elena

NYU (New York University) – Gisele & Quinn

Brooklyn College – Stefan & Zac

Juilliard – Mike & Santana

Culinary Institute of America – Vanessa

CUNY John Jay College of Criminal Justice – Puck

The Actor's Studio - Finn

NYADA (New York Academy of Dramatic Arts) – Rachel

**Jobs:**

Restaurant/Bar: Gisele, Rachel, Liz, Vanessa, Finn, Zac, Mike, Elena (Bar) and Sam (Bar)

Club: Max (works at the door), Puck (bartender), Quinn (bartender/waitress) and Santana (bartender)

Han's Garage/Apartment: Han & Stefan

**Nicknames:**

Rachel – Rach, A-Rach, Rachie, Berry, Ray, Hot Mama, Sweetie, Little Hot Jewish American Princess and Munchkin

Finn – Finny, F-Rod, Finny D, Finnocence, Finessa and Frankenteen

Quinn – Lucy, Quinnie/Quinny, Barbie, Blondie, My Girl and Q

Samuel – Sam, Sammy, Blonde Bieber, Biebs, Trouty Mouth, Ken, Froggy Lips and Lady Lips

Zachery – Zac/Zach, Zacy, Stud Muffin, Sextron and Hunk

Vanessa – V, Van, Vixen and America's Sweetheart

Maxwell – Max, Max-A-Million, Maxi Pad and Babe

Elizabeth – Liz, Beth and Lizzy/Lizzie

Noah – Puck, Puckerman, Badassness, Pucky Puck, Puckzilla, Puckster, Puckasauras and Pucktrone

Santana – J-Lo, Hobag, Satan, Auntie Tana, Sweet Cheeks, San and S

Michael – MJ, Dancing Asian, Other Asian, Situasian, Mike and Mikey

Gisele – Hot Stuff, Elle, Gigi and G

Han – Han Solo and Drifting King (DK)

Elena – Shank and Ellie

Stefan – Mr. Serious, Buzz Kill and Abercrombie Model

**Their Dreams:**

Han – streetracer & businessman (takes over his father's company)

Gisele – medical examiner/pathologist

Zac – professional basketball player & music teacher (later)

Vanessa – culinary chef

Mike – dance teacher

Santana – new york knicks cheerleader & lawyer (later)

Max – doctor

Liz – journalist & professional writer (later)

Stefan – english teacher (high school)

Elena – wedding planner

Finn – actor

Rachel – broadway star

Sam – architecture

Quinn – professional photographer

Puck – personal trainer/police officer

**Roomies:**

Finn, Sam & Puck

Rachel & Gisele

Quinn, Santana & Mike

Stefan, Elena & Han

Zac & Van

Max & Liz


End file.
